Kit's Story
by Willow-379 aka WillowLea
Summary: My first fic. Based in PRiS. A new and unique story. Please read and review! Read inside for more information.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers.... I do the character, Kit Masters. Even though I thought her up in the recess of my *coughinsanecough* mind with the help of my oh-so-wonderful little muse, Aithne. *smiles innocently* Please don't sue me because I'm a poor college student.**

_Author's note: This takes place in Power Rangers in Space. It is in an Alternate Universe, so some things will be different, i.e. No Countdown to Destruction. Zordon is still in the hands of evil. Figure everything in PRiS happened... except for CoD and finding Karone, they are still fighting and are all roughly 24/25 at time CoD would have happened they would have been 17/18._

_And this is told from Kit's point of view. ^_~ and the stuff in ** is Kit's_ _thoughts._

Oh another little note is that I started writing this about um... I forgot.... It's been awhile, I think I was still in High school. (I'm 2nd year college). So... lol, it might seem a bit odd. 

Please Read and Review and let me know what you think that I should change the point of view... I don't know if it quite fits. 

**Kit's Story, Part 1**

  _By: Willow_379_

      Ah, what do you know, for once I actually have some time to myself. Now do I want to take a bath, or do I want to write in my diary... 

      Sighing, I decided that I would forgo the bath, just take a quick shower then write in my diary.

~Ten Minutes later~

      Curling in my window seat in the hell hole of a room, I took out my diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_      I remember a time when I didn't have to do Astronema's dirty work. She has me commanding the Quantrons (yes some are robots, but some are human and humanoids)._

_      Yet, I don't do it willingly. You see, she has my brother, though I think...  no I know he's already dead. _

_      The time before I was with Astronema, it was wonderful. I was with my family. On my planet, we were on of the most accomplished families in the martial arts. _

_      I was following in my parent's footsteps and training to eventually become a Power Ranger. I was taught numerous styles of martial arts, and I studied tactics, mechanics and electronics. I never thought that I'd have to use what I learned to help the side of evil. _

_      Well, I've had it with all the bullshit Astronema puts me though. I remember the day that my peaceful, innocent life was destroyed; the day I turned sixteen. Some rangers from a neighboring planet were asking for help. My family did not want to help them... _

_And I, in my youthful idealism talked my family into helping, since they were raising me to help anyone who needed it. That was a big mistake, if I had just listened to my elders, none of this would have happened. _

_      You see, we went to help and while fighting a troop of Quantrons, the Dark Fortress appeared from out of nowhere (they had it cloaked)... soon we were overrun by Quantrons and monsters. _

_      Of the Rangers, only the youngest ranger, who was 16, lived. I will never forget the uniform he wore, or his color... whish was red. Of my beloved family... My brother and I survived, but I am the only one now._

      "Kit!!!" a female yelled. 

      "Damn it," I mumbled. I closed the diary and hid it. No way in hell would I ever let anyone see or know what I really think or feel. 

      "Kit!!!!" the voice yelled again.

      "What!?!?" I yelled back, thinking, *I'd rather be left alone, Miss Witch.*

      "I need **you to go down and take care of that infuriating spy and his pesky color-coded friends. Now ****GO or else...," the voice called back demandingly.**

      "Okay!" I yelled, and then mumbled, "Why do I have to go? It's just a stupid spy and his friends, all of whom probably don't know shit about fighting," while I got ready. Actually I got into the stupid suit that **she had me get into whenever I fought something. **

      When I showed up on the planet's surface, I was shocked; it was the ranger that had survived the fight about five years ago.

      *No it can't be HIM! Can it?* Outwardly, I just froze, literally froze in my tracks and that is something that's not too common for me.


	2. Capture and Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers.... I do the character, Kit Masters. Even though I thought her up in the recess of my *coughinsanecough* mind with the help of my oh-so-wonderful little muse, Aithne. *smiles innocently* Please don't sue me because I'm a poor college student. **_Note I'm lazy so this is copy and paste, lol._

_Author's note: See Chapter one... otherwise you'll probably be lost. _

_Story told from Kit's point of view. ^_~ and the stuff in ** is Kit's_ _thoughts. Stuff in [these] is my little notes... ^_~_

Please Read and Review and let me know what you think that I should change the point of view... I don't know if it quite fits. 

**Kit's Story, Part 1: Confrontation and Discoveries**

  _By: __Willow__379__

_[Just setting up with line from last chapter]_

_      *No it can't be HIM! Can it?* Outwardly, I just froze, literally froze in my tracks and that is something that's not too common for me._

      I was standing in the back with _her. The Quantrons were starting the attack. I needed to talk to him... them, but what would I do? *Oh, how can I get her to leave... hmm... oh wait, I know!*_

      "Astronema, get out of here. And please take the useless and pointless Quantrons with you. I'll take care of them," I said, with a calm voice that was devoid of any emotion. 

      "Why? I was to watch this," she replied in a slight whine. 

      "Do you really want to answer to *HIM* when you have to replace yet another squad of Quantrons? Just go already. I'll do what I can to stop them, but you know I hate having an audience." I snapped back.

      "Fine. Just make sure to destroy them. They destroyed my family and I want them to pay for it," she answered. 

      *Destroy them? Sure... when it snows in hell. This is my chance to get free of you, Miss Witch* I thought, keeping a blank face while she teleported away, along with all the Quantrons. 

      The rangers were surprised. Yet, they quickly surrounded me. And they were smart; they keep their weapons trained on me.  

      The leader, as far as I could tell, started asking me questions. "Who are you? Why are you here? And why they heck did Astronema leave?" he asked in rapid fire succession. 

      Keeping my hands away from the blaster on my hip, and dropping the blade in my hands [is there a name for those things? I have no clue]. 

      "To answer your questions in order: my name is Kit, I can help you and I have some business with the red ranger, and I sent her away so that I could get *captured* by you all. Even though she'd rather I just killed you all." I said quietly, since I knew how sensitive both their equipment was, and how sensitive they were to take offense at anything that would be considered 'traitorous' and since she had explosives built into my suit, in case anything happened. 

      "Please just let me go. I'm a human under this suit," I said loudly, then mumbled "hurry up and teleport us out, if you don't trust me then please feel free to teleport to the brig on the megaship."

      "Let's get out of here. And we can see what Astronema has been up to by ask this wonderful addition to our databases," said the Red Ranger.

      "Damn it! Astronema! If you hurt him because of this I will hunt you down till I extract justice!" I yelled as we were teleported away.

      Once we were on the Megaship, DECA announced, "Shields erected around Brig, blocking all com unit." 

      "What?!?" all the rangers exclaimed. 

      "Thanks, DECA. Glad you got the hint. Is there a way for you to deactivate the com units embedded in the suit? If not can I get a change of cloths. Preferably something with some purple and silver in it," I said to DECA and the ranger team. 

      "Wait, just a minute-" started the red ranger.

      "My suit is embedded with com units and explosives so that I would try to escape or tell anyone on the side of Good about Astronema's and Dark Specter's plans," I interrupted the red ranger. "Once I change I'll tell you how I know you," I continued as I took off my helmet. 

      The reaction I got was priceless. 

      "Oh My God! It can't be. I thought you died. [Would Andros say something like that? If not what would he say?]" Andros exclaimed.

      "Obviously not. Now can I please get a change of clothes? I don't want to risk Astronema setting off the explosives on the off chance that I might defect from her." I said tiredly. 

      The girl with the pink top came into the room. *Obviously the pink ranger. What is it with the color-coding themselves? I mean I understand that they need something with their color on it, but they do know that it can get the targeted and ...*

      "Here you go. These are some of my older things that I don't wear too often. I don't know if there is any one color you'd prefer, but let me know and I'll see what I can find," she said to me, interrupting my thoughts. 

      "Thanks," I said, and took the clothes into my cell and turned away from then, and started to change. 

      "Guys...OUT!" said the girl in yellow. There were footsteps fading out as the guys left. 

      Five minutes later I was in jean shorts, a tight tie-dyed muscle shirt, and my hair was loose. I was also barefoot, since I was not going to be wearing those stupid heavy chucky boots.

      They guys came back in when the girl in yellow let them back in. 

      "How are you still alive?" the guy in red started.

      "First, you might want to let your teammates know a little about us... otherwise you'll be explaining anything I say twice over. Once, now and again when you explain how we met in the first place." I interrupted. 

      "Oh right... umm DECA, can you play the video file titled CrystalKit13?" he replied.

      I quietly watched the file on the screen on the other side of the room. It showed the ranger team that had asked my parents for help. It showed them refusing. I closed my eyes and listened to the next part. It was me telling the rangers that we would help them. 

      It hurts to know that I am the cause for the tragedy that befell my friends and family. I could feel a tear slipping out of my eye. I wiped it before it went far. 

      The next thing that I heard was parts of the fight. Then I heard the parts that I still relive in my nightmares. My friends and their parents falling to the monsters they were fighting. My parents falling to Ecliptor and Darkconda, living only for a few minutes afterwards. My parents telling me to take care of my brother and to never give up. My brother being taken by Astronema. The rangers that we were helping falling one by one. Astronema telling me to stop fighting and go with her unless I wanted her to kill my brother. The silver ranger falling to Ecliptor and the red ranger teleporting out with the silver ranger's body.

      I looked up at the next part. It was me begging and pleading with Astronema to leave my brother and take only me. She wavered, before Darkconda and Ecliptor told her that it would be easier to control me if they had him captive. Then some of the Quantrons took hold of me and everyone was teleported out. 

      I was reeling. I had not realized that any of it was recorded. Yet, I was strangely happy. My family and friends had their last moments recorded. Then I remembered my brother was dead as far as I knew and could tell. 

      Slowly I could hear the rangers' comments. 

      "Oh my God!"

      "This is real? When did this happen?"

      "How...what...but... I can't believe it"

      "Madre de dios! I... my god..."

      "Kit? Are you okay?"

      I glanced up and realized that the red ranger was talking to me.

      "Thank you, I never knew that there was a recording of that day." I said softly, in a quiet whisper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kay. Now that you've read this please review! And please let me know if you'd be willing to be a beta for me... I think I need one. Let me now what I could improve on and I'll change it one my saved copy and update it when I next add a chapter. 

Thanks to the people who have reviewed. ^_~ It makes me happy to know that people like and read it. 

Oh and so people know from know on, my characters are going to be taking over... (In other words, the new stuff started in here and will be from now on... not that I even know who this is going to play out, they refuse to tell in advance of writing)

~Willow


End file.
